happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Light in the Dark
A Light in the Dark is the ninth episode of the third season of Happy Insect Friends. In this episode, Bright and Lighty are freed from their prisons and see what life is like outside of their containers. Starring *Bright *Lighty Featuring *Loony Appearances *Sheds *Hercules *Twiggy *Mags Plot Bright and Lighty hop about, trapped in their light bulbs. Suddenly, a hungry Loony grabs the two glass containers and takes a bite out of Lighty's container, freeing her from the night light and causing shards of glass to stab his gums. Out of pure stupidity, he tosses Bright's light bulb on the ground, freeing him as well. The two bugs flee from Loony as he chases them, stepping on shards of glass. Loony loses Bright and Lifhty after a while and goes home. Seeing they're free from their containers, the two cheer and hug each other. To celebrate, they decide to visit their friends. Sheds slides off a clothes line extending out of Loony's house. They decide to join in the fun and slide with him. Unfortunately, as they slide down the line in joy, Sheds sheds his hairs into Bright and Lighty, causing them to fall off the line and plummet onto the ground. Lighty wakes up in a wooden hospital covered in bandages as Mags supervises her and Bright. Once Bright wakes up, also covered in bandages, Mags tells the two to be careful and sends them on their way. They decide to visit a gym. At his ghm, Twiggy tries lifting a toy dumbbell as Hercules spots him. With a little effort, Twiggy lifts the dumbbell. Seeing this, Bright tries to lift a dumbbell as Lighty spots him, but because she lacks arms, Bright ends up dropping the tiny dumbbell onto his mouth, splitting his head in two. At the hospital again, Bright wakes up to see Lighty and Mags waiting for him to wake up. After waking up, Mags tells them to be careful again. Bright and Lighty realizes how hard it is to live outside of their glass prisons and try to think of a way to get trapped in them when Loony finds the two once again, his foot and mouth covered in bandages. Getting a good idea, Bright grabs Lighty by her wing to drag her away, accidentally ripping her wing off. The two run from Loony and into a sawmill. Loony looks for the two when he steps on a nail. Looking for a way to get his foot free, he accidentally pulls a lever, turning on the saw. This cuts Loony in half. Bright and Lighty run to each other in joy and hug each other, until the saw cuts the two in half. Waking up in the hospital, Bright and Lighty are shown to be inside glass containers: Bright in his light bulb and Lighty in her night light. Both having their entire body covered in bandages, the two stare at each other dreamily. The episode ends with romantic music playing as they lean over to kiss each other, only to be blocked by their glasses. Deaths *Loony is cut in half by a saw. Trivia *Savior, Arlo and Manty were planned to appear, but they were removed because the creator had no ideas for their involvement in the plot. *This is the fourth time Bright and Lighty are freed from their prisons. The first was Two Little Lights, the second was Shrike One, and the third was Out of the Light. **In this episode, they have no knowledge of being freed before. ***This is the first episode where they survive after being freed from their prisons. However, they are put back in by Mags to protect the two from harm. Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images